So it Comes to This
by Rionabelle
Summary: After Episode Nine, based off of two scenes I saw in the Season Finale promo. Mako has been taking care of Korra after her escape, but Korra has some business to take care of. At the same time, Asami has to come to grips with what is clear between the Avatar and the Fire Ferrets Firebender. Makorra! One-Shot!


**I love Legend of Korra. I have to just get that out there. I really do. It's a wonderful sequel – because honestly that's what it is – to Last Air Bender. It incorporates the characters and aspects we loved about the first show, while still being a whole new entity. It's amazing. **

**Of course, I have complaints – nothing's perfect – but over all I think they did wonderfully. **

**But about this fic. It's my first Korra fic and my first Makorra Fic. I giggled madly at the end of the ninth episode, because I can see an end to Masami (thankgod) in the nearby future. And then the series finale promo came on. Ooooohhhh Yeeeessss…. Can't wait. **

**But this story was born from part of what I saw there. There was like three quick scenes of Korra and Mako on their own fighting and running through was I guess to be an Equalist base. So this is what my wonderful muse came up with for me. It's not what I think will actually happen, but it's just what I've made to amuse me in my two week wait to see it. Also I just jam packed as much Makorra fluff as I could. And I ended Masami, always a plus (damn I hate Asami). But anyway, onward shippers! To the gold!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did… Well, Korra would have gone into the Avatar State by now and I would know WHO THE HECK AMON IS! *seethes* I'm okay. **

* * *

Korra moved quickly and quietly, trying to get Naga's saddle on and the animal out to the bay before anyone happened to wake up. She had to end this, and she wasn't going to endanger anyone else.

But of course the buckles had to cooperate first. Korra let out a quiet growl as she knelt down besides the polar bear dog's underbelly. _Come on, I learned how to do this blind folded when I was five. I've never had this much trouble with it, what – _

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came through the bushes. Korra spun around, startled.

"Mako," she breathed, half relieved. At least this was better than Tenzin. Sorta.

"Korra," his amber eyes were alight, arms crossed over his toned torso, "Where are you going?"

She gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, you know, just taking Naga out for a late night stroll 'cause I couldn't sleep, and…"

She trailed off as the look in Mako's eye that told her she should start again solidified. Rolling her eyes slightly, she took a deep breath and told him the truth, "I'm going to face Amon and stop him."

The brooding calm on Mako's face finally broke in the an angry glare, "You can't do that! Remember the last time you went to face him?"

"I know!" Korra whisper shouted back, still hoping to make a cleanish get away, "And I'll be the first to admit that was stupid. I was stupid and naïve to think that he would actually come alone. But this is different. I've learned – at least I hope I have – and I have to stop him. He's lining up benders like it's a slaughter house."

"I know, but that still doesn't mean you can just go barreling in there. You –"

"Mako, I'm the Avatar. I have to do something, even if it is 'just barreling in'," she told him turning back to Naga, trying to symbolize the end of the conversation. What she didn't remember was that he was just as stubborn as her.

He crossed the distance between them, stilling her hands over the troublesome saddle strapps with is larger hand, and she was forced to look up at him, "You can't do this… Not alone."

Korra paused and stared at him while she processed what he meant, "You can't come. No. You… You're needed here. Bolin and Asami…"

Mako gently nudged the babbling Avatar to the side as he instantly got the wayward buckle and looked to her. She looked between him and the saddle, wondering whether she should waterbend him into the bay and take off.

Mako noticed she had stopped and spoke up, "And since when have I listened to you? I'm coming with you, so deal with it."

Korra wanted to protest, but couldn't keep the small smile off her face and knew it was useless, "Well, since when have I listened to you? You really wanna come? Alright, City Boy, climb on up and hold on. This is going to be rough."

And the pair was off into the night.

* * *

Asami watched from under a darkened alcove on the temple patio, as Korra lead her polar bear dog out into the water with Mako holding on tight. She sighed, wishing she could turn away and go to bed and pretend this was all a nightmare. Her father would still be there, the loving, _good _man she had thought he was, and would Mako would love her. Well, not necessarily love. But like her, at least like that. Like she liked him. She didn't love him, not yet. Not that she'd get a chance to now.

It had been a week since they had found Korra, nearly dead on the back of Naga. They figured that she had been in the mountains, way outside the city limits, if the snow that still clang to the two was any indication. Korra was tough and being raised the in the South Pole, she could withstand the cold quite well, but with her injuries and dressed so poorly for a blizzard – even a mild one – she would have lasted only so much longer on her own. While Asami didn't really have many pleasant feelings towards the girl right now, she could help feeling relieved and even glad that Korra had been able to escape and get back here on her own, because she was fairly certain they would never have found her.

But it had taken a while to recover. She had prompt passed out once Mako got her up on the flying bison, and they had to rush her back to the Air Temple. She hadn't woken up for two days, despite everything they had tried. Finally she came to and was able to tell them what happened, that Amon had shown up, taken Tarrlok's bending and then the councilman himself. She briefly outlined her escape, deeming it more luck than anything else. Asami could tell that the young girl was deeply ashamed of her rash decisions that had led to that particular situation.

After a few more days of bed rest for the Avatar, they all had gotten word how the city had all but fallen to the Equalists. They had made a very coordinated, very decisive strike on all of the key points of life in the city. All while the only people who could have put up a real fight, were locked up trying to keep the Avatar alive.

That was yesterday, and tonight had been the first night that Korra had left her bed and ate dinner with everyone – whether she was strictly able to or not. It had been a bit of a shock for everyone to hear the bickering coming down the hall towards them, when Korra suddenly appeared, leaning against the doorway slightly winded, with her keeper right behind her. Mako.

In the past week, Asami had seen her boyfriend for a grand total of two hours, and talked to him probably for five minutes.

From the second that they had found, to when she passed out, to when she was in her own bed, Mako would not leave Korra's side. When they had decided to build up a fire to try and warm her frozen body, he had been the one to fuel it and keep it from spreading to the rest of her room. He stayed awake for almost two full days keeping it there for her. When she had woken up, Mako was the first to notice and first to talk to her. While she was still fairly delirious, Korra would only answer Mako's questions or listen to his direction. Once the girl was lucid and had told them everything, after everyone left Korra so she could rest, Asami heard Mako trying to console the girl, depressed about her own stupidity. He had even calmed her once Korra found out what Amon had done and the platform and lines of benders at Council Hall that were losing their bending.

But tonight at dinner had really been the climax for Asami. Once they all had seen Korra, everyone was happy to see her, but also worried she had pushed herself, because of what they had found out was happening on the Mainland. But they tried to keep that down and enjoy the meal. Mako did not. He tried to urge Korra to go back to her room, eat there and rest, but she wouldn't. Finally took her actually admitting that she was tired, and wanted to eat before attempting the walk back to her room to get Mako to shut up. He let it go after that, but kept a careful eye on her the whole night, completely ignoring Asami right across from him. When the meal was finished and it was time for Korra to own up to the fact that she said she would got back to her room, Mako immediately went to help her stand.

Korra tried to bat him away, wanting to stand on her own, but he was insistent. Finally Korra snapped, "Mako! I can stand on my own! I'm not completely helpless."

Thankfully most everyone had cleared out at that point and the rest were hurrying towards a door. Asami stayed to listen in the hall.

"I never said you were," Mako said in a moderately calm voice.

"You sure are acting like it. While I may have screwed up, I am still able to walk!"

"Are you still on that? You didn't screw up, I've told you this. Why don't you believe me?"

"Whatever," Korra mumbled and Asami heard the wood creaking as the table shifted under Korra's weight. After a moment Asami heard Korra suddenly take a breath and some glasses falling over. But no thudding of Korra falling.

Mako sighed, "Spirits… You are so stubborn. Will you let me help you now? Or do you want to try again?"

Korra let out a puff of air, presumably half in frustration half to blow hair out of her face, "I guess, since you already have me half suspended in the air. Go ahead, Mister Hat Trick."

Asami heard movement and finally Korra murmured softly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mako said, "And Korra…"

Asami waited to hear what Mako was going to say – hoping he was going to say something – but when it didn't come she had to peek around the corner. What she saw made her heart stop for a moment.

Mako was cradling Korra's face in between his hands, forcing her to look at him. Asami held her breathe, praying Mako wouldn't kiss her. _He wouldn't do that. He would never betray you like that. _

_But he already has. Korra and he have kissed already. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mako finally spoke, "Korra, this isn't your fault. None of this is."

"Yes it is. You even told me not to do anything stupid. And what do I do? Run off, confront Tarrlok and get kidnapped. And now while I'm recovering, Amon has taken the city and hundreds of people are losing their bending."

"Since when do you listen to me?" Mako told her with a slight smile, "And that wasn't stupid. That was being the Avatar. You were confronting a corrupt politician, out to take over the city and disrupt peace. And I saw the Council Hall, you were winning and would have, had he not cheated and used blood bending. And Amon has clearly had this attack up his sleeve for a long time. But we will beat him. You can bet on that."

"How are we going to beat him? I can't even…" Korra's voice broke and she obviously changed directions, "I can barely stand up."

"You are doing fine. You are too stubborn to stay down for too long. As you let me know tonight."

Korra chuckled before sobering, "Then why have you been following me around like I'm dieing?"

Mako sighed, finally dropping his hands and looking away for a moment, "Because you almost did…

"And it scared me," Mako whispered.

Asami watched as Korra stepped forward to give the fire bender a hug. She continued to hold on as Mako tentatively placed his arms around her, and sighed, "You do care about you Korra, and… And you know how I worry about people I care about. Especially, if everything isn't well."

Korra's voice was muffled by his shoulder and jacket, "You need to stop being such a worrywart."

Mako laughed lightly, closing his eyes and letting his cheek lay against the top of her head, "You should ask Bolin about the first time he got the flu."

Korra let out a loud laugh before smothering it in Mako's scarf, shoulders still shaking, "I think I will. That should be entertaining."

She calmed down and they stayed where they were for a while. But eventually Mako lifted his head and looked down at the young woman, "We should probably get you back to your room."

But Korra didn't move, "Actually… Can we take a walk outside? I am feeling a lot better now that I've moved around and honestly I'm ready to burn this whole place down."

Mako tried to control his smile but ultimately failed, "I thought you said you were tired."

Korra gave him a sheepish smile, "I lied. I just wanted you to leave me alone."

Mako grunt, releasing her and stepping back, "Good to know I'm appreciated. Are you sure you're okay to walk about?"

Korra smiled widely, "I'm fine."

Mako turned and placed a hand on Korra's back to lead her out, but Korra wrapped her arms around one of Mako's and held on. Mako glanced down at her, a semi-playful smile tugging at his lips, "We'll draw less attention this way?"

Korra laughed again, now much happier than she had been in days, "Well, look at you, finally recognizing my good plans. You've come a long way."

Mako laughed with her, reaching up with his other hand to unravel the red scarf from his neck. He draped it around the Avatar's shoulders, while Korra let him go to help put it around her neck before latching back onto him and Asami couldn't understand what she was seeing. That red scarf Mako prized more than anything – the red scarf she had barely grazed with her fingertips cause Mako to grip her hand in a vice grip – had just been freely given and put on someone else as if it was nothing, as if it was routine.

The pair continued off into the night laugh and talking, as if everything was perfect in their world, and Asami was left to try and figure out what to do.

Asami's heart clenched a bit as she thought about it but she chided herself for not really seeing this coming sooner. Or perhaps she had and she was ignoring it. Now that it was staring her in the face, it was fairly obvious. Mako and Korra cared for each other deeply, more deeply than even they would admit.

She remembered an overheard conversation a few nights after they had come to the Air Temple.

_Asami had been trying to sleep, but thoughts of her father marred any sort of peace this temple offered. She had gotten up; hoping a walk around the massive grounds would quiet her mind. Or at least tire her body. _

_What she hadn't expected to find was Korra and Mako sitting in the entrance of a meditating gazebo. They were leaning against each other, backs together, seated at the top of the steps, both with a leg bent and their arms resting atop the raised knee. _

"_You know, you guys can stay here as long as you want. You don't have to worry about it," Korra's voice wafted through the quiet night._

"_You realize you technically are just visiting too, right? It's not exactly your house to offer up," Mako told her, turning his head to look at her slightly. _

"_Well, I'm the Avatar, I can do what I want. Plus if you really think about it, I'm Tenzin's father, just reincarnated. So, that just adds to my ability to tell him what to do." _

_Silence rang out for a moment before Mako stated, very plainly, "Ew." _

"_I'm taking it that you don't think that argument will hold up the next time he's yelling at me?" _

"_Korra…" Mako more groaned than said, hanging his head as he gave a half chuckle._

Asami had to admit that the quiet brooding, subtle teasing Mako was when he was here – around Bolin or Korra – was one that she didn't know. But it seemed to be him so much more, now that she was witnessing it frequently. With her, he must have tried to be upbeat, focusing on little things that, even to her now that she looked back, didn't seem to matter all that much. The only real problem he had opened up to her about was the Fire Ferrets fund issues, and that had been by accident. Even then, once she got them the sponsorship, the first thing out of Mako's mouth was Korra.

"_Oh, man! I can't wait to tell Korra. She is going to freak! And Bolin. We have been dreaming of this forever! The Championship!"_

But Asami's confusion didn't last much longer because later that night – supposed when Korra had finally gone to bed – Mako had shown up at her room and asked to talk with her.

They had gone on a walk and ended up standing three feet apart at the front of the Temple door, before anyone spoke. Mako tried to tell her, explain it all but be gentle, and was failing. He could barely get the word to form sentences, but Asami knew. She wasn't an idiot. He was trying to break up with her.

She was going to let the boy bumble through it for a while more, before telling him she understood and just ended it. But Mako got distracted by something over her shoulder and ended the conversation hastily, without really reaching his point.

Now, standing alone watching the pair disappear in the bay, Asami knew that it had been Korra he had seen and gone after, choosing the Avatar over her. She also knew that they were over, despite the fact it may not be 'official'. Mako chose Korra. It's probably always been Korra; just Asami had stepped in at the wrong time and confused the pair before they had time to figure out what was going on between them.

Asami's thoughts were interrupted by someone nearly tripping over their own feet as they headed towards her.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw half asleep Bolin rubbing his eyes.

He finally noticed her, "Oh hey, Asami," he said through a yawn, "I was just going to see if I could convince Mako to get some sleep. You know since Korra is doing so much better."

As he finished speaking he had passed her, but was still able to hear her when she softly said, "He's not there."

Bolin spun around, slightly panicked, "What? Is Korra okay?"

Asami struggled on whether to smile or grimaced. Of course, it would appear that something was wrong if Mako wasn't where Korra was thought to be. He had made it perfectly clear over the week that he was not going to leave her side.

"Korra's fine. Mako's still with her."

Bolin stopped and just watched her, "Well where are they? Because it's like midnight."

Asami sighed and pointed out over the horizon, "Do you see that black shadow in the water?"

Bolin came to stand next to her, squinting, "Yeah…"

"That's them."

Bolin blinked, "Oh."

They stood in the moonlight just watching as the shadow got smaller and smaller. Eventually Bolin spoke, "We should probably go tell Tenzin…"

But Asami spoke just as Bolin was turning to go find someone else to wake up the Air Master, "Bolin… You said that, when Mako and Korra… kissed… you were upset but got over it…"

Bolin faced the young woman, clearly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his weight, "Uhh… Yeah…"

Asami turned to fully face the young earthbender, unshed tears shining in her eyes, "How do you do that?"

* * *

**Ok I just want to say, I don't hate Asami. She's an okay character; personally I think she's pretty irrelevant to the storyline other than her father and causing mayhem for Makorra…. Which is the main reason I 'don't like' her. **

**Also I wrote this in a day, so it's only moderatly been editted, so it's not perfect. Sorry. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think about Legend of Korra, Makorra, this fic, any fic, your day, my day… Pretty much anything. XD**


End file.
